neutronizedfandomcom-20200214-history
Pickups (Graveyard Maniacs)
Pickups are objects in the game Graveyard Maniacs. Appearance Chocolate bars Green chocolate bars are divided into three sections A green rapper covers two of the sections while the third section is dark brown. Blue chocolate bars are much bigger then green chocolate bars and are divided into six sections with one of their sections bitten off. Two of the sections are partly covered with a blue rapper while the three other piece are dark brown and exposed. Rapped candies Rapped candies are circular in the middle with triangular ends. The rapper is completely white except for red or purple horizontal stripes. Lollypops Big lollypops have a short blue stick. On top of the short blue stick is a circle that is white with a pink spiral on it. Red and green lollypops both have a light blue stick. That light blue stick is below a round ball that’s bottom half is white. The top half of the round ball is shiny and either red or green. Pies and ice cream filled objects Pie has light brown crust and is shaped like a triangle. The bottom half of the pie is partly white and appears to be filled with something. The top half of the pie has either white icing and topped with a red ball or brown icing and is flecked with white. Ice cream sandwiches have white ice cream filling that is between two pieces of dark brown cake. The dark brown cake has small dots on it. Popiscles have a short light brown stick that is attached to a rectangle. That rectangles is white near the bottom and red on the top. Ice cream cones have a light brown cone with white vanilla ice cream on top. That vanilla ice cream is shaped like a triangle and is dripping down the cone. Gummy candy Jellybeans are cylindrical and shiny. They are bright green. Candy corns are cone shaped and are white at the top, orange in the middle, and yellow at the bottom. Pastries Twinkies are cylindrical and yellow. Part of the twinkey is cut and white filling is seen oozing out. Donuts are brown and circular with a hole in their middle. On top of the donuts are bright pink sprinkles. Multiple objects M&m's are oval shaped and shiny. Their are six m&ms two are red while the rest are green, yellow, blue, and brown. Candy cauldrons are oval shaped. They are orange with two brown triangle shapes with a brown stick near thee bottom of the cauldron. The top of the cauldron is cut out and rimmed with green. Inside the cauldron is many coloured dots that are most likely candy. Valuable objects Diamonds are light blue and shiny with part of them is shadowed. Gameboys are dark blue. They have a light green screen that is rimmed with black. Two white buttons are placed on the right side of the gameboy while a white plus sign is put on the left side of the gameboy. Cookies and pizza slices Cookies are circular and flat. They are light brown with a bite taken out of it and two brown chocolate chips, one smaller then the other, on the cookie. Pizza slices are shaped like a triangle. They have golden brown crust and a red paste on top of the crust. On top of the red paste is white splotches and thin green vegetables. Game information Pickups are dropped by all enemies and the Friendly ghosts. If dropped by friendly ghosts, pickups will appear close to each other but if they are dropped by enemies they will be in random parts of the screen. The lowest points a pickup can give is 10 points while the highest is possibly 950 points. After pickups appear on the screen they will start to shine then after a while they will disappear. Gallery File:Gem_graveyard_500.png|A gem worth 500 points File:Cand_cauldron_250.png|A candy container worth 250 points File:Piza_200.png|A slice of pizza worth 200 points File:Sandwhich_bar_20.png|A ice cream sandwich worth 20 points File:Pie_20.png|A piece of pie worth 20 points File:Jelly_bean_80.png|A jelly bean worth 80 points File:Red_and_whir_candy_10.png|A red candy worth 10 points File:Gren_loli_100.png| A green lollypop worth 100 points File:Ice_cream_120.png|A ice cream cone worth 120 points File:Twinkey_100.png|A twinkey worth 100 points File:Loolie_big_120.png|A big lollypop worth 120 points File:Purple_candu_120.png|A purple candy worth 120 points File:Mem_40.png|some m&ms worth 40 points File:Cake_100.png|A piece of chocolate pie worth 100 points File:Candy_corn_20.png|A candy corn worth 20 points File:Chocblue_bar_180.png|a blue chocolate worth 180 File:Loli_10.png|a red and white lollypop worth 10 points File:Choco_40.png|a green chocolate bar worth 40 File:Ice_cream_stick_40.png|A red and white Popsicle worth 40 points File:Donut_80.png|A doughnut worth 80 points File:950.png|A gameboy worth 950 points Category:Pickups